


Слепота

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: На смену красочному детству рано или поздно приходит слепота.





	Слепота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/gifts).



«Почему сердцу так грустно?  
Почему в душе пустота?  
Ответь скорее, друг мой!»  
«Это — лишь слепота.

Ты взрослеешь, беспечность теряя,  
А вместе с ней — и чудеса.  
А жизнь у взрослых, ты знаешь, пустая…»  
«Нет, я не верю, что ты рассказал!»

«Твоя сила — погибла,  
А ты — человек,  
Отныне ты, к моему сожалению,  
Слеп на весь оставшийся век.

Слеп душою,  
Слеп к чудесам,  
Забудешь, как играли с тобою,  
Как всему удивлялся я сам»

«О нет, это ложь!»  
«Ты уже не веришь  
В то, что есть волшебство.  
Это  
Уже  
Не  
Твоё  
Естество.»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание беты: Ауч. Больно, вообще-то.


End file.
